Weekend Trip
by JadeAndToriAreMyLife
Summary: Jade convinces Tori to come with her and her parents to Colorado. Jade suggests snowboarding and Tori agrees, having always wanted to give it a try. It doesn't end well.


**A/N: Hey there! Here's a oneshot! I've never been snowboarding, so please excuse anything that's incorrect about it. Any and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy. **

**Make sure the check out my other works!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Jade slumps back in her seat, groaning. Jade takes a sip of her coffee.

"Are you okay?" Tori asks, turning in her seat to look at Jade.

"I just remembered my family is going to Colorado this weekend," Jade says with a frown, "So, no. I'm not okay."

"What's wrong with Colorado?" Tori whispers, not wanting the teacher to scold them for talking in class.

Jade glares at Tori, "Nothing. Just the fact that my family is going to be there."

Tori shrugs, "Maybe I should go with you, then you won't have to deal with your family alone."

Jade sits up in her seat, eyebrow raised at Tori. "You know, that's actually not a bad Idea."

Tori waves Jade off, "I was just joking. My parents would never let me."

"Tori, Jade." Tori and Jade snap their heads to the front of the classroom. "Stop talking and pay attention, this is going to be on your test tomorrow."

"Sorry Mrs. T," Tori says. Mrs. T goes back to her lecture. Tori looks at Jade, who wears a smirk.

"We'll talk later," Jade says.

Tori turns back around in her seat, looking at what Mrs. T writes on the board.

* * *

Tori shuts her locker and her wrist is immediately grabbed. She's quickly dragged away from her locker and into the janitor's closet. Tori looks up, and runs a hand through her hair, fixing it. She sees Jade blocking the exit, her arms crossed over her chest.

Tori puts a hand to her chest, feeling her heart beating fast. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Tori exclaims.

"You'll be fine."

"Well," Tori says, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk about the offer you made in History class," Jade says.

"Jade," Tori says, "I told you I was joking."

"You're really going to let your girlfriend suffer for an entire weekend?" Jade asks. "Because that is what's going to happen if I have to spend the weekend with my family alone."

"Jade, you know my parents would never sign off on this," Tori says, "Especially because the weekend is in two days!"

"I'm sure you'll be able to convince them," Jade says. "I know I'll be able to convince my parents."

"I don't know, Jade."

"It's a free trip," Jade says with a shrug.

"I'll talk to my parents tonight," Tori says, "But I can't guarantee anything?"

Jade smirks, "Good."

* * *

Tori walks into her house and closes the door behind her. She makes her way to the kitchen and opens the fridge. Her eyes scan the almost empty fridge. Deciding there's nothing in the fridge that she wants, Tori closes the fridge. She turns around and sees her mom coming down the stairs.

"Hey, mom," Tori says.

"Hey," Tori's mom says, looking up from her phone, before looking back down.

"Mom, I have a question," Tori says. Tori's mom sets her phone on the counter and looks at Tori, letting Tori know she's all ears. "I was just wondering," Tori starts, looking at her mom, "If I could go to Colorado with Jade and her family this weekend?"

"This weekend," Tori's mom says, "As in two days away?"

Tori nods, "That's the one."

"I don't know," Tori's mom says. "Let me talk to your father."

"The sooner, the better," Tori says, "I need to know by tonight."

Tori's mom looks at Tori, "You know what, you can go."  
Tori smiles, "Really?"

"Sure," Tori's mom nods, "Trina is going to grandma's this weekend. So your dad and I can finally have a quiet weekend."

Tori runs to the other side of the counter and wraps her mom in a hug, "Thank you, mom!"

"You're welcome, sweetie." Tori's mom picks her phone up, "There will be a few things we need to talk about before you leave!"

"I know!" Tori says. Tori runs upstairs to her room. She closes her door behind her and drops her backpack to the floor. She pulls her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. She pulls up Jade's contact and texts her.

_Tori: Mom says I can go to Colorado!_

Tori sets her phone down next to her on the bed and looks up at the ceiling. Tori really was joking when she first said the idea to Jade. But now that it's actually going to happen, she's excited. Tori hasn't been anywhere outside California. Tori's phone vibrates next to her. She picks it up.

_Jade: Good. Dad says you can come. _

_Tori: Yay! _

_Jade: He's booking your flight right now. _

_Tori: I can give you the money tomorrow. _

_Jade: I told you it was a free trip. _

_Tori: Are you sure? I feel bad._

_Jade: I'm sure._

* * *

Jade's family and Tori sit down at their gate, an hour before their flight takes off. Tori leans forward to talk past Jade and to her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. West," Tori says. Mr. and Mrs. West draw their eyes from their phones over to Tori. "Thank you for letting me join you on your trip!"

"It's no problem," Mr. West says. He moves his eyes back to his phone. Mrs. West doesn't respond.

Tori sits back with a frown.

"She's a little mad that you're joining us on our family trip," Jade says with a shrug. "She'll get over it." Jade sets her hand on Tori's thigh and squeezes just above her knee. "Don't let her get to you."

"I won't," Tori says with a smile. "I'm excited to spend time with you this weekend."

Jade gives Tori a small smile, "Me too, Vega. Me too."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be preparing to take off any moment now," The captain of the plane says. "We're just waiting for permission. As soon as we get the go ahead from the tower, we will be taking off."

Tori and Jade are sitting next to each other, in economy class; Tori sitting in the window seat and Jade sitting in the aisle seat. Jade's parents are sitting up in first class.

The plane starts moving, making its way to the runway. As the plane starts speeding up to get off of the ground, Tori's hands tighten on both of the armrests and she closes her eyes tight. She's never flown before, but she's just now decided she hates it. Jade notices Tori's current state and grabs her hand, squeezing it.

When the plane finally gets above the clouds, Tori looks out of the window. She's amazed at the view. Sure, it might be just clouds, but it's breathtaking. Tori leans back in her seat and looks at Jade.

"You good?" Jade asks, eyebrows raised.

Tori nods, "Yeah, I was just scared."

"I couldn't tell," Jade says sarcastically. "Do you want to listen to music?" Jade asks, taking her hand from Tori's and reaching into her carryon by her feet. She pulls out her pear phone and headphones. "It's about a two hour flight, there's nothing better to do." Jade plugs her headphones into her phone.

"Sure," Tori says, grabbing the headphone that Jade hands her. Tori puts the headphone in her ear and leans back, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Here," Jade's dad says, holding out two room keys, "This is for your hotel room. Your mom and are on the floor above."

Jade takes the two room keys from her dad, "Thanks." She hands one to Tori.

"We have a nice dinner tonight," Jade's dad says, "It's with one of my clients. I need you to be on time. Meet your mom and I in the hotel lobby at six."

Jade nods "Got it."

Jade's dad and mom walk away, leaving Tori and Jade outside of their own hotel room. Jade holds the room key against the lock and the door unlocks. Jade pushes the door open and holds it for Tori. Tori grabs her small suitcase and walks into the room. Jade grabs her suitcase and walks in, shutting the door behind her. Jade hits the light switch, turning the lights on.

"Do you always get your own room?" Tori asks, turning to look at Jade.

Jade nods, "Yeah."

Tori frowns, "That probably get lonely."

Jade shrugs, "Sometimes."

"Well, you have me now!" Tori says.

"I think I'd rather be alone," Jade says, rolling her eyes.

Tori takes two steps towards Jade, closing the gap between them. Tori throws her arms over Jade's shoulders, and Jade's hands go to Tori's hips. "I don't think you would."

Jade looks at Tori's lips, and then to her eyes. "I think I would."

Tori leans in, her lips brushing against Jade's. "Are you sure?"

"Mmm, maybe not," Jade whispers.

Tori touches her lips to Jade's, kissing he softly. Jade kisses back. Tori always gets butterflies when she and Jade kiss. Tori pulls away, smiling at Jade.

"What do you want to do before the dinner?" Jade asks, "We have," Jade pauses, looking at her phone, "Two hours before we need to meet my parents downstairs."

Tori shrugs, "Want to watch TV?"

"Sure," Jade says. Jade pulls Tori onto one of the beds in the room. Jade grabs the TV remote and turns the TV on.

* * *

Tori walks out of the bathroom. "How do I look?"

Jade moves her eyes from the TV to Tori. Jade's jaw nearly drops to the floor. Tori is in a short, pink dress. "You look…" Jade stands up from the bed, "Beautiful."

Tori blushes, "Thanks." Tori looks at Jade. Jade wears a blue dress. "You look beautiful too."

"Thanks," Jade says with a smile. "Shall we get going?"

Tori nods, "Yes."

Jade powers off the TV and she grabs her purse, shoving the hotel room key in it.

Jade and Tori walk out of the elevator and immediately see Jade's parents. Jade's dad looks at the two girls. "You girls look presentable."

"Thanks dad," Jade says with a roll of her eyes.

Jade's dad looks at his watch. "We should get going."

* * *

"Tim!" Jade's dad says, as the small group reaches the restaurant entrance.

"It's nice to see you, John," Tim says, shaking Jade's dad's hand. "It's been a while, Jessica," Tim says, taking Jade's mom's hand, kissing it.

"Tim," John says, "I'd like you to meet me daughter, Jade."

Jade steps up, looking at the man. "It's nice to meet you," Tim says with a smile.

"This is her friend, Tori."

Tim looks over at Tori. "It's nice to meet you too," Tim says.

"Shall we go get out table?" John asks.

Tim nods, "Let's do it."

Jade and Tori follow Jade's parents into a fancy restaurant. They walk up to the host podium. "We're here for the West party," Jade's dad says, "I requested a private room."

The host looks down at the table layout. "Just this way." The boy leads them through the restaurant, bringing them to a private room. Jade and Tori sit next to each other, Jade's dad on the other side of Jade. Jade's mom and Tim sit on the other side of the table.

Jade grabs Tori's hand under the table, and interlocks their fingers. Tori looks over at Jade and smiles. While the adults talk with one another, Tori and Jade talk to each other.

"Jade," Jade's dad says, "Please contribute to our conversation."

Jade frowns at her dad, "You're talking about business, how am I supposed to contribute?"

"At least pay attention," Jade's dad says.

Jade sighs. She looks over at Tori, giving her an apologetic look.

* * *

Jade and Tori walk into their hotel room. Jade turns the lights on. Tori flops onto her bed, face down. Jade smiles and walks over to Tori. She runs a hand up and down Tori's back. "Tired?" Jade asks.

"Yes," Tori's voice is muffled by a pillow. Jade's dad's dinner didn't last too long, but her dad, mom, and Tim decided to go to a bar, inviting Jade and Tori along. Jade's dad gave her a look that said she had to go. Resulting in them getting back at one in the morning. "You should change out of your dress and put your pjs on."

Tori sits up and looks at Jade with tired eyes. "You're right."

After they both change into pjs, they get into the same bed. Jade wraps her arms around Tori, and pulls her close.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Jade asks. "My parents will be in meetings all day, so we get the day to ourselves."

Tori shrugs, "I don't know."

"There's a ski lodge not too far from here," Jade says, "Do you want to go?"

"Yes!" Tori turns around in Jade's arms and looks at her. "I've always wanted to snowboard!"

Jade smiles, "Then it's settled."

* * *

Tori and Jade arrive at the ski lodge. Tori grabs Jade's hand and interlocks their fingers, "I'm so excited!"

Jade smiles at Tori, "I'm glad."

"So, what do we have to do?" Tori asks.

"Well, we have to rent some gear," Jade says. Jade leads Tori into the ski lodge. They walk up to the counter.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The woman on the other side of the counter says.

"We need two snowboards," Jade says, "Two helmets too."

The woman on the other side of the counter sets the snowboards and the helmets on the counter. She grabs two slips of paper and slides on towards Jade and the other towards Tori. "These are just warranties. They basically say you won't sue us if you get injured. It also mentions property damage. If you damage anything, you'll have to pay for it."

Tori and Jade sign the warranty and they both slide it towards the woman. "Your total today," The woman says, looking at the register, "Is one hundred and ten dollars."

Jade hands the woman a credit card. "Jade, you didn't have to," Tori says.

Jade looks at Tori, "I didn't. Dad did."

"Well, remind me to thank your dad."

The woman gives the credit card back to Jade, also handing her a receipt. "Lockers are going to be around the corner," The woman points, "Then from there, if you come back out this way, the ski lift will be to your left."

"Thanks!" Tori says.

Jade and Tori each grab a snowboard and a helmet. They walk to the lockers and deposit their items into a locker. Jade keeps her phone on her so she can listen to music; well, if Tori lets her go down the slope at her pace.

Jade and Tori walk outside and towards the ski lift. Jade leads Tori past the ski lift entrance. "We just passed the ski lift," Tori says, pointing over her shoulder.

"I know," Jade says, looking at Tori. "Do you know how to snowboard?"

Tori shakes her head, "No."

"Then I need to teach you before we get to the big hills," Jade says, "I'm taking you to the kiddie hills to teach you."

"Oh," Tori says.

Jade sits down on a bench in front of the kiddie hills. She pats the spot next to her, telling Tori to sit down. Tori sits down next to Jade. They both set their snowboards down in the snow.

"Okay," Jade says. "You're going to start with one foot," Jade says, attaching her boots to the snowboard, clicking it into place. Tori follows, doing the same. "Next, you're going to stand up and put your other foot into the other spot." Jade stands and clicks her other boot into place. Tori stands and does the same. "That's the easy part," Jade says. "The hard part is getting down the hill." Jade slides down the small hill, quickly making her way to the bottom. "Come on, you can do it. Just lean forward a little bit."

"Are you sure?" Tori asks. "I'm nervous."

"This is only the kiddie hill, Vega!" Jade says.

"Okay, I'm going to do it." Tori leans forward and slides down the hill. She only gets halfway before she loses her balance and falls over.

Jade makes her way towards Tori and helps her up, "This might take a while."

* * *

"Okay, remember what I told you," Jade says. Jade and Tori sit on the ski lift, almost at the top of the slope. "And don't worry, I'll be next to you the entire time."

Tori nods and wipes her sweaty hands on her pants, "I got this."

"Ready?" Jade asks, as the lift reaches the top, "Go!" Jade says as she gets off the lift and slide down the slope a little. Jade looks back to see Tori slowly reaching her.

They're sliding down the slope at a decent pace. Tori got more confident the further they went down the hill. Jade is slightly ahead of Tori, but not by much. Jade keeps looking back to look at Tori, making sure she's okay.

"Jade! Look!" Tori exclaims. Jade looks back at Tori with a smile. "I'm doing it!" Tori smiles at Jade. Jade gives her a thumbs up. "Woah!" Tori says, losing her balance. Tori falls, she puts her hands out in front of her, slamming into the snow. Tori manages to get into a sitting position.

When Jade notices Tori doesn't get up, she quickly makes her way up to Tori. She kneels down next to Tori. "Are you okay?" Jade asks. Jade looks into Tori's eyes, noticing that they're watery.

Tori shakes her head, "My wrist."

Jade looks down at Tori's wrist. Tori is holding her hurt wrist with her hand. "Here's the plan," Jade says, looking back up at Tori. "We're going to finish this slope, since that's the only way off, and then I'll call my dad." Jade puts a hand on Tori's shoulder, "How does that sound?"

"Good," Tori says. Jade stands up and then quickly helps Tori stand up.

"Come on," Jade says, holding Tori's uninjured hand, "We'll go slow."

* * *

Tori sits in a hospital bed, Jade sitting in a chair next to the bed. Jade's dad stands outside of the hotel room, currently on the phone with Tori's mom. They're waiting on the x-ray results, waiting to see if Tori's wrist is broken or fractured.

The doctor walks into the room, holding a folder of Tori's x-rays. "Bad news," The doctor says, moving to the light box attached to the wall. He pulls out two of the x-rays and sets them on the box. He flicks the switch, turning the light on. "Your wrist is broken." He points out where Tori's wrist is broken. "Good news," He says, looking over at Tori, "It could've been way worse." He turns the lightbox off and puts the x-rays back into the folder. "What color cast do you want?"

Tori shrugs. She looks over at Jade, "You pick."

Jade looks at the doctor, "Black."

The doctor nods, "A nurse will be back to wrap your wrist for you." He leaves the room.

"Of course you chose black," Tori says.

"You let me pick," Jade says, "So you can't complain."

* * *

Tori and Jade sit on one of the beds in their hotel room, watching TV. Jade looks at Tori, who's pouting over her wrist.

"Listen, it isn't my fault you broke your wrist trying to snowboard down that hill," Jade says.

Tori looks up at Jade, "It totally is. I don't know how, but it is."

Jade smiles, "I don't know who puts their hands out when they fall! Everyone knows that's a major wrist breaker."

Tori stares at Jade, "I did that."

"I know," Jade says, "Next time, don't do that."

"So I'm just supposed to let my face smack into the ground?" Tori asks.

"It wouldn't be a problem if you didn't fall in the first place," Jade says with a shrug. Jade shifts her attention back to the TV.

Tori looks up at Jade with a smile.


End file.
